1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to block or rounded style tube and pipe hangers, herein referenced to as block style tube and pipe hangers, and more particularly, to an offset anchor bracket which allows for the block style tube and pipe hangers to be secured to a panel in either a vertical or horizontal orientation wherein the panel is fixed and there may not be access to the reverse side thereof, the anchor bracket covers and seals the fasteners which secure the anchor bracket to the substrate panel. Also, in areas where there is access to the reverse side of the panel, nuts and bolts may be used in place of the anchor to mount the bracket to the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe and tube supports are known for their use in supporting piping and tubing systems in residential and commercial buildings, as well as throughout numerous industrial manufacturing facilities, for example, food, dairy, beverage, chemical, personal care, bio-processing, and pharmaceutical manufacturing industries. Many pipe hanging configurations have either an inner layer or an inner block made from an elastimeric or rigid plastic materials to provide some combination of dampening, shock absorption, and insulation. With respect to industrial facilities, especially those in which clean rooms, sanitary and sterile environments which are critical to the manufacturing process, the known pipe supports must be configured to have a smooth contact surface to prevent the build up of any other contaminants from collecting and impacting the affect of the clean, sanitary, sterile environments. Still further, in such clean rooms and the like, all exposed surfaces must be smooth, which means that no irregular surfaces such as threaded rods, fasteners, crevices, or the like can be exposed to the environment of the clean room. It further means that all surfaces of such supports and frames, must be flush with its underlying strata or support to prevent any build up of dirt or bacteria between the frames and support structure.
The block style hangers for use in the hanging or vertical support of tubing and piping may use plastic or silicone grommets which define an interior diameter (I.D.) to directly support and encompass the outer diameter (O.D.) of a pipe or tube. Silicone or plastic grommets themselves are supported by a metal frame, which is often welded to supporting structural steel or secured by a threaded connection to a hanger in the form of a vertical rod depending from a bracket or plate secured to the ceiling, or extending upwardly from the floor, from a bracket or plate secured to the floor strata. These block style hangers may be used individually or due to their substantially square and rectangular shape, they alternatively can easily and efficiently be stacked in vertical relationship, to provide an offset between multiple piping and tubing arranged in parallel and set the centerlines of the respective tubing or piping. The grommets act as a dampening cushion or insulator between the hardware and the supporting utility. The grommet parts define the molded inner diameter which fits around an outer diameter of the pipe, tube or conduit. The size of the inner diameter of the grommet controls the amount of force required to allow the tube, pipe or conduit to slide through the grommets. A smaller inner diameter creates a tight fit or an anchor, and a larger inner diameter creates a loose fit or guide which allows the tube, pipe or conduit to slide along an axis.
The known grommets and inserts for such hangers are held together and in place around the pipe or conduit solely by the use of mounting hardware and framework or brackets which attach to grommets to one another around the pipe or conduit. The grommets together with the mounting hardware and framework are then secured by means of a support rod to a support plate or support bracket which is secured to the ceiling or ceiling beam, or to a floor bracket in which the rod extends upwardly from the floor supporting the tubing or piping.
In many of the industries mentioned, wherein a clean, sterile room is required, the piping structures are required and are specified to be installed on a slope and centerline with a general slope being from one eighth to one quarter inch drop per foot. This specification requirement is to insure that the tubing or pipeline can self drain via gravity.
A problem arises when tubing or piping must be installed and supported from a ceiling or wall which is covered by a panel and perhaps insulated panels, in a clean, sanitary or sterile room which requires the use of specialized fasteners for securing an anchor bracket to a support panel. Fasteners may include toggle bolts, rivet-like structures, or ordinary nuts and bolts. Also suitable would be brand name fasteners such as Jack Nut and Fab-Lok. These devices will be referred to generally as toggle bolt-like fasteners in the balance of this document. Since the toggle bolt-like structure presents an uneven surface which can collect dirt or bacteria, and often are fabricated from grades of metals which deteriorate in caustic conditions, it is necessary to have an anchor bracket for the block type tubing and piping hanger which can be secured to such toggle bolt-like fastener, yet completely cover the fastener and protect that portion of the toggle bolt-like fastener which extends into the clean, sterile, or sanitary room so that the caustic solutions used in routinely washing or cleaning such rooms will not degrade the fastener, yet allows for support for the anchor bracket for either directing supporting a block type tubing and piping hanger from the frame of the block style tube and pipe hanger, or for supporting a support rod extending outwardly and in communication with a block style tube and pipe hanger for supporting the tubing or piping.
The structural design of the anchor bracket also allows for several methods for sealing the anchor bracket over the portion of the toggle bolt-like fastener which extends into the clean, sterile or sanitary room. This sealing can be accomplished either with an O ring, or with a custom designed sealing pad with silicone caulk. The seal is an important factor because the end user wants to be assured that the inside of the cup does not turn into a depository for bacteria, liquids, or the like.
Applicant has developed an offset anchor bracket which can protect and encapsulate the toggle bolt-like fasteners utilized to secure the anchor bracket to a panel to which access to the reverse side may be denied, and allow the anchor bracket to be secured and adjusted to provide for the correct slope and centerline of the resultant tubing and piping, the anchor bracket having a pair of receivers for direct receipt of the fasteners utilized with the hardware of a block style tube and pipe hanger to secure the hanger or multiple hangers in series directly to the anchor bracket and the underlying panel strata. The anchor bracket is both secured to the panel and protects the irregular surface of the toggle bolt-like fasteners utilized to secure it to the panel, the anchor bracket being fabricated from either stainless steel or from a polymer or elastomeric material which is impervious to and does not react to the caustic solutions utilized in cleaning a clean, sterile or sanitary room.